Acceptance
by luckygirl88
Summary: Hikaru has always love Haruhi, but finds himself struggling to make that possible. He only wished for one thing and one thing only, but what happens when the wish goes a miss? A HikaXHaru fanfic with switching! Author of Awakening Love, OHSHC PPP and more
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 "Angry, Rage and Love"**

**Author: Ok, once again I'm luckygirl88. I've been writing too many ouran stories and not enough other anime. No, I'm not a completely in love obsessed ouran fangirl, whoever, I do love and enjoy the show to pretty much that extent. I will let you know the following before reading. First, I have bad spelling, even with abc check. Also, I have bad grammar and try to often correct my mistakes. You will see loads of small errors, so bare with me. I've been writing and only some have pointed this out and others still enjoy my work. Another thing, all stories I write is fan based and the ideas come into my head so it may be I "dream" format and probably won't make since in certain areas. If I misspell a name, please let me know. I didn't realize in the past that I was spelling Kyouya's name wrong and I'm sure I can't spell his last name write. Now that's over with, let's move onto the story. **

**DISCLAIMER: OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IS OWNED BY BISCO HATORI AND FUNIMATION STUDIOS. THIS IS CLEARLY A FAN-BASED FANFICTION AND SHOULD BE ADDRESSED AS SUCH. IF I DID OWN IT, TAMAKI AND HARUHI WOULD BE TOGETHER EVEN THROUGH THIS STORY IS MEANT TO BE BASED ON HIKAXHARU, HUNNY WOULD BE TALLER AND HOTTER, THE TWINS WOULD BE TOGETHER *HMM YAOI TWIN LOVE*, KYOUYA CAN REMAIN THE SAME AND MORI WOULD SPEAK UP MORE. **

Point of View: Hikaru

What does it mean to be loved or be in love? It's a question I ask myself on day to day bases. Even through I constantly make girls love me, I want to know honestly and openly what love is. Kaoru shakes his head at me every time I bring up the question. He quotes, "Hikaru, you don't need some to love you right away. She will come for you and you can choose to expect that or let it slide. If you truly love some one, just say it. They will understand." I still don't understand. No girl has come up to me openly like that and no one ever will. Kaoru and I just want to be loved as individuals, as two, not one, separate people. However, there is hope for me.

I've been crushing on this girl in my grade. She is smart, pretty, kind and generous. Every one looks up to her, even clumsy me. She has pretty honey suckle eyes and lovely chocolate hair. It's a shame it's a boy's cut, but I don't mind. I bet your wondering who she is. Well, it's Haruhi Fujioka. I've been watching her from behind, waiting for her, but when I get the courage to ask her something, Tamaki butts in and drags her off some where and then she apologizes to me as I stand upset and feeling alone. The only one who shares this pain with me is Kaoru. We understand each other. We have a strong bond, strong enough we can hear each other's thoughts and feel each others emotions. That's how close we've become and always will be that close.

I know inside my heart who I want and love, but will she ever notice me? It doesn't help that I constantly argue with her at every small detail. I don't mean too, but it just comes out. We make up and then get along fine. I mean, we're apart of the host club and every guest expects us to get along with each of our members. I do my part to stand by that. Each day while we work, I fix my eyes on Haruhi. I wonder what she is talking about, did she do everything right, has she brought tea for our guests and other small things that slip my mind. Kaoru shakes his head and puts his hand on my shoulder and then I clam down. I can't help being worried. I feel like I'm the only one who cares for her. Tamaki treats her in my opinion like shit and then I have to come in and catch her before she falls.

Maybe I'm over protected. Any one would feel the same way. It doesn't matter right now. Today is a special day, a once and a life time deal. Today we are celebrating my and Kaoru's birthday. I know its in the summer and school is ending, but we celebrate every one's birthday, no matter what date. I plan on dressing up nice and maybe Haruhi will notice me today. We decided to gather around at our place to celebrate. It's not that big. Normally we would invite the neighborhood, but we agreed to make it small.

Both Kaoru and I had on basic jeans with some rips, a black studded belt imported from America, a long gray shirt and then a basic white t-shirt with a small logo on top of it. Oh, let's not forget the new black boots we bought this weekend. Father was nice to us, then again father was out with mother and so we are both home alone with the maids. That's what we deal with at home and it hasn't changed.

After every one got here, we decided we could chill out and tonight we would head to an actual haunted hot spot. Something different and maybe something cool will happen tonight. We told the boss, but he complained and he said and I quote, "Daddy doesn't want to go!!!!!! It's too scary!!! Besides, who would want to hang out at a place like that!!!????" Then we replied with the clear choice statement, which I hate to say, "Look boss, Haruhi will be there and who knows, she might be scared and jump onto one of us. You don't want to look like coward do you?" Then of coarse you can imagine his statement being and then he decided to come. The boss is hopeless if you ask me.

Hours of preparing went into this event. We helped decorate the house with banners and stuff and to make the boss happy, we got a piñata for him to whack. We got it costumed for our pleasure. It was a replica of our favorite boss Tamaki. Hmm, that's what he gets. Still, all I want is for this day to go well, nothing special or anything.

Every one shortly arrived as we answered the door. Kyouya still looked business like, Hunny-senpai was cute in his own way, Mori was…. Mori, Tamaki had to show off and present himself as the best and Haruhi, well, she looked cute. Looks like her father decided to dress her up this morning and for a few reasons. She was wearing a light pink sun dress with shoes to match and small clips in her hair. Not only that, but the also had a small yellow ribbon around her waist to make the pink have some flare. Once again she complained, but every one ensured her that she looked fine and nothing to worry about. We took every one into the living room where games, food and entertainment awaited them.

"Wow! This looks great Hika-chan and Kao-chan!" Hunny replied excitedly.

"Seems nice," Kyouya replied fixed into his black book.

"You guys are welcome. This place would have been better if our parents where we, but they had to go off some where, but still gave us a party to enjoy,"

"I think you guys did well even without your parents, but still, what matters is having fun with the people you care about," Haruhi replied sweetly as usual and smiled adorably.

Tamaki jumped up and down and hugged her tightly. I turned and shook my head displeased and then turned once again faking a smile.

"So Hika-chan, Kao-chan, what do you want to do first?" Hunny asked impatiently.

"Well depends. You guys want to play some dance dance revolution and then eat? I bet we'll be hungry by the time we're done," Kaoru replied and put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me devilishly. He must be thinking what I'm thinking. Hmm, we can beat these guys with our twin ddr expertness.

"That sounds fun," Haruhi replied.

"Hmm, ddr you say. Sounds like my type of game. I'll be the king at this game! The king of the ddr!!!" Tamaki announced heroically and placed his foot on our new coffee table and then broke it.

"Senpai stop breaking furniture. It's already bad enough you broke my furniture last week,"

"That's true Tama-chan. You broke my things too,"

"And mine,"

"And mine," Mori finally spoke.

"Well….I….uh…. who wants DDR?"

Every one shook their heads and we set up the machine and played double mood. Kaoru and I were a team, Hunny and Mori were a team, Kyouya just stood and watch and some how Tamaki and Haruhi became a team. We beat every one easily, even at the song "Waka Laka." It was fun. We ate some lunch and relaxed a while and did more games.

Then we headed for the lovely piñata and Tamaki shouted angrily at us. We told him he would hate it. Haruhi shook her head at me and left the room. That's when my heart ached and I left the room for a few to see what her deal was.

"Hey Haruhi, are you ok?" I asked worried.

"I'm fine Hikaru, but you shouldn't be that cruel,"

"Hey, Kaoru also agreed to it. I suggested it and he nodded at me to go for it. So it isn't my fault!"

"I think you need to listen to what you said Hikaru. You stated "I suggested it" and then "it isn't my fault." Both of what you said doesn't make since,"

"Ok, so maybe it it my fault, but every one else seems to be enjoying it. Why aren't you?"

"Why, because that's cruel. You shouldn't be mean to senpai like that. After all, who was the one to change you and introduce you to the host club?"

"That maybe true, but we could have changed on our own and established a better club then what he made,"

"You enjoy it and you know it. Other wise why else would we be here!?"

"Because…..because…..,"

"I prove my point. Look, if you don't want me here than I'll leave. You seem to be in a bad mood,"

"I'M NOT IN A BAD MOOD!"

"You sure seem like it,"

"Fine then, leave. I don't care. We don't need you hear,"

"Fine I'll leave. Who needs a party like this. I'll walk home in this bad storm then,"

"Fine…."

"_Wait? A bad storm?"_

Before I knew it, she was long and gone walking into whether that she shouldn't have entered in the first place. I wanted to go and get here, but my feet felt like it was glued to where I stood. I could hear all the laughing in the other room and Kaoru seemed to be enjoying himself. I only wonder if Haruhi will be safe out there.

It came around midnight and we arrived home after visiting the haunted machine over by Nekozawa's home. Our lovely maids brought out cake and light the candles. I felt to upset to even think about cake. I knew Hunny was happy. He enjoyed cake. Kaoru looked at me and slide the cake in front of me.

"Kaoru, I don't understand. It's your turn to blow them out this year remember?"

"I know, but you need it more than I do," Kaoru said and smiled.

I nodded and thought hard about my one and only wish. Then it hit me and it went something like this:

"_I wish to understand Haruhi more and learn better about her and myself. I want Haruhi to be happy and safe. I want her to have a happy life. I want to love her in any shape or form and I want her to love me, but on her own will. I just want and wish to understand Haruhi, be in love with her as she hopes to love me and for both of us to be happy. That's my birthday with,"_

I blew out the candles and we cut the cake. I was tired and headed to bed early. The next morning, I found myself not in Kansas anymore, if you know what I mean…..

To be continued……


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 "The Party That Turned Out Wrong"**

**Haruhi's Point Of View**

I have a question to ask you. I know, it seems strange to ask a question at the begging of a chapter, but I need to know. Do you think you can be in love with some one and be with some one at the same time? I know, it's a strange question. I've been in love with some for a while, but I just got off a relationship. Tamaki and I weren't getting along. He wanted something I just couldn't give him. I wasn't ready to commit to that under the pressure I already have. I feel like he wants me to be with him again, but my heart also wants to lean to some one knew, some who cares for me like senpai has.

He is a sweet guy, relaxed and calm. He is tall, but every one is taller than me in the host club and he has a brother, a slightly younger brother and they are twins. Ok, it's Hikaru. I never noticed him in the past and I want to know him more. He is over protective which I don't need in my life. I can take care of myself and you know that. He seems to bull headed and wants things to go his way and doesn't care for others. If I were to be with him…he would need to change in some ways. I constantly see Kaoru looking at me and shaking his head and then place his hand on Hikaru and drag him off some where. Tamaki always gets the impression I'm upset and tries to conformant me, which doesn't work.

However; today I have chance to express my feelings in some ways. Today is the twin's birthday. To be exact, it's June 9th. I know, its summer, but Tamaki-senpai says we celebrate every one's birthday, no matter what season, on a break or just together. I shook my head and decided to come. I had to go shopping and figure out a gift for both of them. They maybe twins, but they each have a different personality, to some degree. In the end, I stuck with joint gifts because it was easier. They would both like it. Even through I hate doing this, I decided I would dress up….. cute.

I went through my small closest and located a pink sun dress and some yellow ribbon lying around my room and put that on. I looked in the small mirror in our bath room and shrugged. It would work. My only problem would be Tamaki senpai hugging me to death. Mori senpai will just remove for me. After all, he is strong and silent.

I heard the knock on the door and went to answer it. My father just gave me a dirty look and I assured him they were just picking me up. He still gave that father like attitude and told me to be home early if I can. I nodded and walked out greeting all my lovely friends. Every one was happy to see me. Hunny jumped on me and spun me around like normal.

"Haru-chan! I missed you!" He said all happy and cute…I guess.

"I'm happy to see you to. Can you please get off of me?"

"No!" He replied clutching onto my dress.

Mori came and took him off me. Geeze, my hero alright.

"Hmm, Haruhi, it's been a while," Kyouya said as he fixed his glasses and grinned at me.

"Uhh…yeah I guess it….."

"HARHUI!!!!! DADDY MISSED YOU!!! I'VE BEEN CALLING AND YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED ME!!!!"

"Maybe it's because don't want to talk to you senpai,"

"Besides Tamaki, she has a life you know and has been working on a private estate for some time now. They ask that she not answer her phone while working," Kyouya said smart.

"_Damn filthy rich people looking up my information,"_

"So Haru-chan, are you ready to go?" Hunny asked me.

"Sure senpai, I'm ready,"

We took off and headed towards the twins place. I was happy. I can be with my friends again. We can play games, eat junk food and maybe do something wacky. You never know.

While we were in the car, Hunny was playing with Urusa-chan and Kyouya was in his laptop. Mori just sat blank stare as usual and Tamaki senpai kept hugging me the whole time. I shook my head and remained in the car like this for about ten to fifth-teen minutes. I was lucky I was still breathing.

When we finally arrived, it was amazing. The outside décor was something special. Hunny ran up to the door and rang it. He kept jumping up and down and I shook my head. We all followed up to the door and the twins answered with joy.

I glanced at Hikaru for a while and spaced out for a while and went in. They gave us the tour of the home and we relaxed a while till they decided to play ddr. I was stuck with senpai and lost badly. I wanted Kyouya, but he said he had things to take care of. After that we went into the living room where a Tamaki piñata was set up.

"_Come on you guys! A piñata shaped like Tamaki! Are you out of your minds! Never mind! I'm leaving before this gets ugly,"_

I decide to leave the room and left every one else to enjoy the game. I know they don't approve of senpai much, but this is just cruel to me. I'd rather just wait till this is over. I sat a while and Hikaru saw me and sat over by me.

The conversation started ok, but then we got to yelling and I gave up. I wanted to stay and enjoy everything, but if this was how "he" wants it, then "he" can have it. So I walked out and walked home into a bad storm. Before long it was raining harder and lighting started to hit. I grew scared and alone and no was coming to save me.

All night I hid next to a mailbox trying to escape my fear. I was cold, alone, hungry and scared, but no one was coming to rescue me…. Not even Hikaru.

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 "A Birthday Came True"**

**Hikaru's Point of View**

A spiral and endless feeling surrounded me. It was unexplainable. I felt like I drifted to another world, all alone. I lost contact with every one I knew and all those I cared for. I wanted to reach some one, any one, but couldn't. Then I woke up. The dream ended and it felt strange to me. I wanted to be with some one, that's what it felt like. Was it a crazy dream?

My eyes slowly adjusted to my surroundings. I heard street noise and people talking. I heard the sound of water splash against something. I felt cold and damp, sitting along something also colder, very cold. I heard some one mention something to me. It was a form of a question. I couldn't make it out. It sounded like, "Hey blah blah blah you blah blah blah some where?" It was a young boy it seemed like. I shook my head and the voice seemed to drift off some where.

"_Where I'm I? Kaoru, Kaoru you there? Can you hear me?"_

I heard no response from him. I tried again and nothing. I felt like I was sick and alone. I called for some one, but the people passed y uncaring. Finally, my vision became perfect and I noticed I was on the street. People where just walking on by, doing whatever they felt like. I stood up and fell back down. Something was wrong with me.

I tried and tried again and nothing worked. When I was about to give up, some one reached their hand in front of me. I looked and it seemed familiar. I looked up and saw Tamaki smiling at me holding an umbrella.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"I'm just lost. How did I end up here?"

"You where running and stumbled here. The storm caught you and you where sitting out here all night,"

"I was?"

"Yes. Don't you remember?"

"No I don't. All I remember was the party and going to bed in my bed. I was tired that I drifted into a long slumber and found myself here,"

He looked at me confused for a second and nodded at me like he understood.

"Come one, we better get you home and in bed,"

I nodded and stood up once more. This time I managed to pull it off, but I did notice something odd. I was shorter than the boss. Maybe I'm still tired and haven't fully awakened yet. Tamaki walked me home and I slowly walked the long path. We arrived, but not at my place. It was the apartments where Haruhi lives. I'm confused right now and tired that I don't think I really care at this minute.

"Hey boss, I thought you were taking me home?"

"What do you mean? This is your home,"

"Maybe I'm still tired, but I know my home when I see it and this isn't my home,"

"My dear child, you are mistake. For this humble commoner's place is your home. I would know,"

"You know what; just take me to my place ok. Let's stop the mind games,"

"What mind games? Is it a commoner's game?"

"I don't know. It's an expression. You're ticking me off boss. Just take me to my estate!"

"You don't have an estate,"

"I do have an estate you baka!" I grew angry and stared into his puzzled, sadden eyes and it wasn't too long when I saw a small reflection in them, but it was hard to make out.

"Ok ok. Calm down. I'll take you to your "estate" alright. Besides, we have to go back to Hikaru and Kaoru's place and retrieve the rest of your things,"

"What do you mean go back and "Hikaru and Kaoru's place" boss? That is my home. I'm confused. Do you think I'm some other person?"

"Well, no. I know who you are,"

"Than who am I?"

"You're Haruhi Fujioka of course,"

"Yes. I am… wait, what?"

"Didn't I just say it?"

"Yes you did, but I mean, your joking. What makes you think I'm Haruhi?"

"Well, uh.. aha! Here is a mirror I carry with me,"

He handed me the mirror and I looked at him confused. I grabbed it and looked in it. At first I didn't see anything, then again it was backwards. I looked again and he was right… I think. It could be a joke too. I moved my arms and did facial expressions and it mocked me exactly.

"Well?" Tamaki asked impatiently.

"This mirror is a fake isn't it?"

"Nope, it's real. Why else would I carry a mirror?"

"Because you're a baka,"

"I AM NOT!!!!!"

"Whatever,"

"MY LITTLE GIRL SHOULDN'T BE TALKING TO ME IN THIS WAY!!!!!!!"

"I'M NOT YOUR LITTLE GIRL!!!!!"

"YES YOU ARE!!!! LOOK AGAIN!!!!!"

"This time I looked once more and he was right, I mean right. Tamaki was being serious and I just looked in it deeply. I don't understand how this happened or why, but I was Haruhi Fujioka.

"You see Haruhi. I'm not telling a lie am I?"

"No you're not. However, boss, we have a problem,"

"What's that?"

"I'm not Haruhi. I'm Hikaru,"

"Prove it,"

I ended up talking about his long miserable life before we meet and explaining that in kindergarten all the bulling was my fault and he yelled at me and also told me to quote, "GET OUT OF MY LITTLE GIRL'S BODY!!!!!!" I shook my head and shrugged. He pulled me back into the car and took me to my place before things got worse and I think he meant for Haruhi's sake.

To Be Continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 "Torture"**

**Haruhi's Point of View**

Endless blackness swarmed around me. I felt alone and alienated from the society I was in, well, my friends at least. I remember the bitter cold and harsh winds follow around my tiny body and the thunder claps continued on through out the night. I shivered and praised it would end, and then the next thing I heard was a voice. It was unfamiliar to me. I remember saying I was cold and alone. It replied back to me, asking me why. I explained clearly, but I still remained in this utter darkness.

My thoughts that night were focused on one man, one impeccable man. He made me leave and didn't even chase after me. I was hoping for some one, any one, but they were busy in the fun they endured. How could my friends treat me like this, alone to lay next to a mail box the entire night. It doesn't matter to me now, why, because I might ever return to the host club if Hikaru keeps acting so…so selfish!

Yet, I thought he liked me as a friend. I know my feelings for him have changed, but they have changed yet again. My heart still beats, but the rhythm is off several notes. It isn't loud like normal, but more quite and jumps up loudly every now and then. I mean seem over dramatic, but what matters is having people beside you.

I heard the sound of a phone go off and I slowly felt like I was awakening. I didn't see much and only heard the sound of the phone, till it stopped ringing. It rang again and this time I felt some one shift out of bed and picked up the phone. Strange, how did I get in a bed to begin with?

I heard bits of pieces of the conversation, but I couldn't recognize the voice. It seemed a little deep to me, not much, just a little deep. Then again the voice sounded cranky and tired to begin with, so I understood. The said the following of what I caught.

"Hmm….. you mean to say…..oh….I see. Should I…..no…..why? How bad is it? That bad. Are you sure……? Is…… alright? Oh, well, come over when you can. Bye boss,"

I shifted out of bed and stood up slightly. I still couldn't see much of anything and the voice seemed to turn in my blur faded vision. Rapidly, my sound caught up to speed and the voice spoke to me.

"Are you alright?"

"Hmm, Kaoru. Is that you?"

"Yeah it is. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine. It's that, where I'm I?"

"Well, if I told you, I don't think you would like it,"

My vision started to clear and I saw Kaoru sat beside me in bed as I looked around the bed room; the big room was wonderful and simple. Not too much and not too little. That's when my eyes widen to notice this was Hikaru's and Kaoru's bedroom, but how did I get here?

"Kaoru, why am I at your place? Did you guys find me last night?"

"Not exactly. This will be hard to explain, so I'll let the other two sort of explain. Right now….. just relax and…don't move any where,"

He got up and left the room. Few second later, I heard the door bell ring and followed by the door slamming shut. I lay in bed and heard the monstrous foot steps run up the stairs. Suddenly, Tamaki senpai broke open the door and pointed at me.

"You!" He said, still tired from the running.

"Umm, hi senpai…"

"Don't you hi me! You are in big trouble young lady!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM SNEPAI!!!!!!???? ALL I DID WAS WAKE UP AND THEN YOU CAME IN!!!!! SOME ONE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!!!???"

"I can explain," I heard a small and fragile voice call behind the door.

I couldn't make out the figure, till it stepped into the light. It…it…was me? How could that be? Maybe it's a clone. That's it. Kyouya's family is experimenting on me and duplicated an exact clone of me.

"Uhh… senpai. Why is there another me?"

"There isn't another you Haruhi. What your looking at…is you," Tamaki replied, his head was in shame and down ward. He seemed upset, but I didn't understand.

"Haruhi….." The voice stopped and remained quite for a few minutes and spoke again, clearer this time than the last. "It's me…. Hikaru,"

"Hikaru…. Yeah right,"

"You don't believe him Haruhi?" Kaoru said as he approached the door.

"Brother?" the so called said as he saw Kaoru in the door way.

"Yes Hikaru. I'm sorry. I blame myself,"

"But it's not your fault. In fact, we are unsure what happened Kaoru. Don't put the blame on your self,"

"Oh Hikaru," Kaoru ran over to the so called Hikaru and hugged "it".

"So if that's Hikaru, then…who…" I stopped for a minute and looked down at my body.

"I'm….flat chest-ed….. but how? I feel… different and strange and can't explain this feeling,"

"Do you realize what is happening Haruhi? Instead of us being who we are, we are each other,"

"Wait a second…. I'm…I'm…."

He shook his head and some how Tamaki senpai found something to play with then pay attention to this situation.

"Haruhi, it isn't so bad," Kaoru replied.

"Bad…. Bad… no. It's far much worse than this. I can't be Hikaru. I won't accept it!"

"But you need to,"

"If you think I'll spend a day, a week, a month or even a year as this guy, then you're wrong. I gain nothing being him and I certainly deal with more problems than I need. If you excuse me, I'm going home to my father who misses me right now!"

I grabbed some clothes and slipped a few on and rushed out the door to go see my father as I rain down the slippery side walk. I hear some one come after me and fall and then question to why they were there. I assume senpai, but I still don't care. I just want to go home and be loved by my family.

To Be Continued………..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 "Entering Each Other's Lives"**

**Author: Ok, sorry for posting everything like at once last night for those reading. I wanted to see how well it would turn out and if people would like it or whatever. I had already written the first four in the past and put them all up. Unusually my system is one chapter at a time or two when I make a new story. I mean, people usually like to keep reading and MUST know what happens next. I will be honest to my readers, I usually support Tamaki and Haruhi pairings and Hikaru and Kaoru pairings. I can see Hikaru and Haruhi getting together kind of. I mean, I'm aware Hikaru told his feelings to Haruhi and she rejected. There is that little doubt, that possibility that if Tamaki and Haruhi just can't be together, that it won't work at all, Hikaru could step in and be that conformant for Haruhi. Then again Kaoru could also be the conformant to I guess. So I'm being honest and telling my fans this. I'm attempting this story and seeing where it might lead me. I'll let you know updates will probably be slow. So far it's been about a two week update. IDK. I'll let you read and tell me what you think in a review. ^^**

**POV: Hikaru**

How could I have been stupid? I know what she wanted, but I…wasn't listening to her. She won't accept the conditions were in and she certainly feels like I caused all of this. Maybe I did and maybe I didn't. How would you feel in my shoes? At first you would be shocked, then feel weird for not being you, then you would want to resolve things but are unsure how and when you think everything is ok with the other person, some other problems come in and then its back to stage three. That's how all these stories seem to flow.

After Haruhi ran off as me, I felt confused. Stupid Tamaki fell and hit himself and now he won't remember a thing now. I have a feeling by the time I start to run, Kaoru will do the exact same thing. That's exactly what happened too. I was running as fast as these girly legs can take me. I felt weaker, not as strong or as fast as before. I kept calling her name and yelling stop, but figure she would ignore me. Suddenly we came to train passing by and that would be my chance to talk to her. She stood and tapped her feet for the train to pass. I ran up to her and pulled her away into an alley where we could speak alone.

"Why did you off like that!? You didn't even give me a chance!"

"I don't need a chance with you Hikaru. I'm not going to accept this. Me being you is like a cat being ran over by a car. It's fast and painful,"

"Listen to me Haruhi. Yeah it sucks right now and how do you think I like it? I want to be me again, I really do. The only way out of this is for us to work together. That's the only way we can resolve this. If we don't, we will live horrible lives still stuck as each other. Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

Haruhi paused a second as her eyes soften more. She was more relaxed, but she looked a little worried and confused.

"I understand Hikaru….." She paused her speech and looked around and then continued. "I just don't know how we can pull this off. Your brother is always affectionate when he is around you. It would feel odd and strange and I don't know how I'll survive. Plus, I mean, your brother might be listening in on our thoughts. He might hear mine or yours. I don't want him thinking the wrong idea,"

"He won't listen to our thoughts. The most we ever listen in is when we are finishing off each others sentences. It's the twin thing. He knows when not and when to hear in on my thoughts. So relax and take a deep breath. Everything will be fine, I promise you that,"

She smiled and grabbed my hand and started walking me to her place. I figured she was going to taking me to Ranka and explain everything for why I wasn't home last night. It was cold out when we started to walk. Even through it was summer, the gloom and the cold seem to bring chills around you.

We made a turn around the corner and arrived at the apartments. I prepared myself with a little speech in my head. I know that her tranny father wouldn't be pleased with the "real" situation that happened. Haruhi looked at me as if I was ready to hear the big speech. I just nodded and opened the door.

"HARUHI!!!!!! YOU'RE LATE!" He said as any father would be, pissed.

I practiced making in my head a quick sentence of what Haruhi might respond to and the replied.

"Dad, I'm sorry I came home late. I have a reason. You see...I…I,"

"Hmmm,"

"She was late because our car broke down and we didn't have any other means of getting her home. We told her she could stay at our place till the storm passed and that we would take her home in the morning," Haruhi responded, covering up what would have been an obverse lie.

"Is that true Haruhi? Did the car break down?"

"Yes it did. I should have called you, but I didn't at the time. I'm sorry,"

"It's ok Haruhi. You're home now. I suggest you get to bed and wash up. You have school tomorrow sweetie,"

"_Oh damn it! I forgot about school. Oh man this will suck,"_

"I will dad. Can I have a minute with Har...Hikaru for a moment please?"

Ranka nodded and left the room. It was just me and Haruhi now. Great….

"That was close. I'm glad that worked out well," I stated.

"Hikaru, what are going to do tomorrow? I mean, I can't be you when at school. You have this act that not many people understand,"

"You could pretend to be sick,"

"No thank you. Besides, Kaoru will know something is up,"

"I guess you're right. Well, I guess we'll figure things out. Besides, I'm tired right now. I don't think I'll bathe for a while. You understand right?"

"I understand. I won't bathe either, unless I'm forced to or need to,"

"Agreed. I'll see you around I guess Haruhi,"

She nodded and took off. I was going to be in a nightmare or even worse……

**POV: Haruhi**

I started to walk back to the Hitachiin's mansion. I know the walk would drain me, but I didn't have a car and if I called Kaoru he might look at me weird. I just walked on and took out Hikaru's ipod to listen to. The songs were ok, just not my favorite. Life would be interesting now. I've never actually been in a guy's body before. Sure, you would think cross dressing prepares you for this type of event, but it doesn't. The good thing about this is that I'm tall and strong. The bad thing is….. twin love. I don't mind it when it's just those two, but since I have to deal with it, it's just that bad.

I continued walking when a car pulled up beside me. I stopped and turned to look into the car. Kaoru was in it and opened the door to let me in. He seemed worried, but I half smiled making the worrying seem to fade.

"Hikaru, where did you run off to?"

"_Hikaru? I wonder if he... I guess he did forget. Great,"_

"I went home with Haruhi. I wanted her to not feel alone,"

"That's strange. That's not like you Hikaru,"

"Well, I mean I have to be nice once in a while," I gave that uncaring attitude Hikaru might pull off in this type of situation. Kaoru shook his head and started moving closer to me.

"You know something, when you left I thought you left for good. I don't know what I'd do without,"

I started panicking a little. He would want a romantic reply from me.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. I'm not in the mood right now. Maybe later ok,"

"Alright then. I understand,"

We were on the road for some time and he was remaining quite around me. Probably trying to guess what I was thinking. I remained thoughtless and zoned out. Incase Hikaru was wrong you know. We arrived home and I got out of the car.

"Hey Hikaru wait for me," Kaoru was calling out behind me.

I slowed down and waited for him to catch up. He put his arm on my shoulder and stared at me with a fixed look in his eyes. He wanted something from me, but what?

"Do you know what tonight is?" He asked me.

"Umm…no,"

"You forgot? How could you forget about Sunday night?"

"I…uhh…just did,"

He shook his head and took me upstairs. I heard running water come from a bathroom as he walked me up towards it. It started to sparkle and shine in front of my face. Bubbles were every where as a small water fall on the wall came pouring down into the sudsy water.

"Kaoru, what are you trying to tell me?"

His eyes where back on me now. They seemed….happy, almost pleased.

"Bath time…."

"_Crap. It had to be tonight….."_

He started to undress in front of me and I quickly turned the opposite way. I heard him mumble something, but I was too worried about….bath time. Why do these two have to do these things? Why does it have to be me? Damn these homo sexual rich kids.

"Aren't you going to undress Hikaru? Unless you want me to do it for you,"

"I…uhh…can't tonight,"

"How come? Sunday is the only shared bath night we have together. What's your excuse?"

"I…I…already took a bath earlier remember? It was before you got up this morning. I thought maybe we could skip bath night tonight and do something else or maybe just be alone tonight,"

"I see. Ok then. I'll leave you alone tonight then, but tomorrow we'll continue where we left off,"

I left the bathroom scared, curious, shocked and any other mixed emotions. The only ting I did was crawl into bed and slept the rest of this nightmare off. Tomorrow would be the interesting day of my life.

To Be Continued……


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 "School Day"**

**POV: Haruhi**

"_Oh senpai. I miss you right now,"_

"_I know Haruhi. I've been a fool lately haven't I?" Tamaki said._

"_No senpai. You've just been going through things,"_

"_I guess your right. I've been dealing with things and I haven't paid anything attention to you in the past month,"_

"_It's alright senpai. I forgive you,"_

"_Can I just say one thing Haruhi?"_

"_What's that?"_

"_It's time..._**for school**,"

I heard a loud voice ring in my ear as it shook me non-stop. I was tired and couldn't get up. I wouldn't get up. I don't want to deal with the torture of having to go to school. Nothing good or exciting will happen today unless Tamaki senpai decides to do something epic, which he never does. I really just want to sleep and get rid of my torture.

"Hikaru get up! We have school silly,"

"Not now…sleep," I mumbled out slowly.

"Well then, I guess you'll miss it then,"

"I don't care,"

"So you don't care about tuna day. Every one gets free tuna, play tuna games and toss tuna at each other,"

Suddenly I sprung up out of bed as the picture imagine of tuna came into my head and the taste of it. It was melt in my mouth perfect!

"Did you say tuna?"

"Yes I did. Strange, you're almost acting like….Haruhi,"

"Uhh, well, yeah. I mean…uhh, tuna is good, you know,"

"I hate to break the news, but today isn't tuna day. There is no such thing,"

"_I hate you right now….."_

"If today isn't tuna day, then what is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's just a normal day. The boss was thinking of either going some where today or cosplaying like normal. I'm just waiting for the call,"

"_Crap, I forgot about that. Great, either I change or not change and have every one give me blank looks. Go figure,"_

Suddenly the phone rang and Tamaki was on the other line. I only heard the mumbles of words come out. It sounded more like a train wreck if you ask me. Kaoru simply replied with "oks" and "fines". I wasn't worried. It can't be that bad…right?

"Hey Hikaru, get your things. Looks like after school the boss wants to head to the spa. Traditional not American style,"

"_Damn it Tamaki! If I still didn't like him a little I think I might take it out on him right now. How am I going to pull this off? Traditional bathes means bathing nude. I can't pull that off. Well, I have the rest of the school day to figure that out. Still, now my only problem is…..EEEKKK!"_

I was sitting there, scared, nervous, blushing and other mix feelings as Kaoru started to undress from head to toe and than re-dress in our school uniform. I couldn't look, but then again I had to. If I wasn't in Hikaru's body I'd say, "I'm leaving," but that's not the case. I hate this. I hate this a lot right now. Well, I think this could be worse. I could be Tamaki senpai having to constantly romance my guests and give them kisses once in a while. Hmm, sounds like….never mind.

"Hey Kaoru. I'm going to be in the bathroom if that's ok. I'm a little off this morning so do you think you can tell me where my clothes are and where the bathroom is?"

"Umm…sure. Your clothes are hanging up on the door and the bathroom is down the hall on your right. Are you alright Hikaru? Should I make it feel better?"

"No...no. You just stay here. I'll be fine and I'm off now,"

I jumped out of bed and grabbed the school uniform and headed towards the bathroom. Damn these rich kids and there big houses. That seemed close back there. I mean, Kaoru wants to constantly be loved like every second of the day. How do…oh wait. I forgot, they're brothers and they are used to this sort of thing.

I went to the right and spotted the big bathroom. It had marbel all over and seemed fancy. I didn't really care for it right now. I just wanted to change peacefully and get out before Kaoru noticed something strange. Then again he is the smarter of the two brothers and the most caring and probably has some suspicions right now. If he didn't forget what occurred, I'd say he'd be willing to help me. It sucks. The caring one and the only one who can help me lost his memory.

I closed my eyes and felt around to make sure things were ok. I wasn't worried about changing the top of the body. I was concerned with changing the bottoms. There are some things I just don't need to know about him, even through its natural. Once I got the pants on, I opened my eyes. Everything was ok now. I looked in the mirror to see a shirtless Hikaru staring back at me. This felt odd in a since, I mean being shirtless. I've never once exposed myself this much before…expect for when I'm changing alone.

I threw on the shirt and started to button it. Each button was a pain, but it didn't really matter to me. After the shirt was on, I started to put on the neck tie. Seemed simple putting it on, I mean it's easy. Why do guys have problems with this any way?

I then slipped on the jacket and buttoned it up. I was perfectly set when suddenly Kaoru knocked on the door. I wondered what it was this time.

"Hikaru, can you hurry up. I have to go badly. I drank too much water last night,"

"_Damn it! He had to say that didn't he? Now I have to go,"_

"I'll be out shortly Kaoru. Give me a sec ok,"

I began to stare down at the porcine toilet bowl. I've never down this before and I never wanted to do this. If I ask Kaoru he'll think I'm nuts and if I don't… then things might get worse later on during the day. Then again I could "technically" ask Hikaru to help me. After all, every one at school thinks I'm a guy, so it's natural right? Hmm, well, I'd better let Mr. Lover boy in the bathroom. I opened the door and he came running in.

"What took you so long?" He asked as he stood in front of the toilet.

"I had to go too you know. Geeze, what a brother you are,"

"Shut up and let me have my freedom please,"

I left the bathroom and waited for him to be done. Seems like he was in there for about two minutes. Still, doesn't matter to me. I just need to do Hikaru's hair, brush his teeth and then any other added daily choirs he does in the morning. I guess the rich have to look beautiful too. I heard the royal flush and assumed I could come in. I opened the door and Kaoru was standing by the sink. He already started brushing his teeth.

"So I assume this tooth brush is mine then. Right Kaoru?" I asked picking up the blue toothbrush marked with an "H" on it.

He nodded and then I took the tooth paste and started to brush away. It seemed gross to be doing this, but then normal. I mean, if you were brushing some one else's mouth, who would you feel? Then again, I am him so its normal….I guess. I rinsed my mouth and then grabbed the mouth wash and washed it for about a minute. I looked over at Kaoru and he started brushing his hair and then pulled out the Ax for his "odor"

"Hey Hikaru, I have a question,"

I looked over while I started to brush the tangle mop of Hikaru's head.

"Yeah, what is it Kaoru?"

"I'm getting the feeling something's changed about you. You seem…distracted,"

His head was down, depressed, feeling lonely I guess. Suddenly I felt this urge I can't describe. Almost kind and wanting to…help in a way. It's strange, a brotherly instinct I guess. I went over and started to pat his back and then replied,

"Kaoru, I haven't changed at all. I'm still…me in a way. I'm sorry about last night. I have…issues going on right now. I'll make it up Kaoru….I promise,"

He looked up at me and smiled. Suddenly the maids called from down stairs and we rushed out of the bathroom and into the limonene. I only pray that today at school…nothing bad happens and I certainly mean every word.

**POV: Hikaru**

"HARRRRUUUUHHHIII! It's time to get up. You don't want your mother to yell at you from heaven do you?"

I opened my eyes a little to see Ranka leaning over me with a overly happy expression. I just turned over and threw the pillow over my ears to escape that…horrible sound.

"_Give me five seconds please. I really don't want to go to school today what so ever. Sleep is all I need,"_

I was about to fall asleep once again when that baka started banging pots and pans loudly in my ear. God, I didn't want to deal with this.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!!!!! I'M UP! HAPPY!?"

"Oh why yes I am dearest! You better get dressed. You have to walk to school remember?"

"_Damn it I forgot! Stupid commoners have to walk to places in order to survive. Not to mention I have to get dressed and this will be a VERY interesting morning I assure you. I hate commoners,"_

I started rising out of bed, which so happens to be the floor with a matt and as I did, I begin looking for Haruhi's wardrobe. All I saw was a small closet, some draws which I assumed had in them pants and other clothe items that I won't discuses and then a hanger with…oh, the school uniform. Perfect! I grabbed the outfit and was about to change when something hit me like a ton of bricks.

"_Crap! I can't change clothes. If I do, I might be a pervert like the boss. I can't do that. I don't want to be that way. Then again seeing the condition I'm in there isn't much I can do. I either change or not change. I'd rather change for the sake I need to, but then again…damn it! Ah the heck with it!"_

I closed my eyes and hoped for the best. There isn't much I can do any way. I some how found myself falling all over the place and crashing into things. I was lucky enough to manage getting pants on. I then attempted getting the shirt on. Also not easy seeing the conditions for the top would be worse. I some how pulled it off and quickly buttoned the short. Once I knew that was fine, I could but on the tie and then the jacket. I hate these ties; I can never get them on. I did everything I could and got it close to looking neat. I put on the jacket and located the bathroom.

I searched down the hall for a while and found it. It wasn't like my bathroom. It was extremely tiny. One toilet, one sink, one mirror and a stand up shower. Good thing I'm not taking any bathes for a while. I heard running water from the kitchen, which I assumed Ranka was making coffee. The running water made it so hard for me. I just needed to focus on other things and not think about that. I started to brush my teeth and then my hair. That seemed easy, but there weren't any fragrances in the bath room. I guess commoners can't afford the rich stuff.

I left the bathroom and took breakfast on the go and began to walk to school. I guess the buses were down this morning, but I wouldn't want to go on the bus. It's just that creepy. It's all mucky and full of strange people. Just like the Sergeant Frog spa! I only hope that today doesn't get any worse than it has to.

**POV: Haruhi**

We finally got to school. I was glad too. While in the car, Kaoru suggested we practice on doing the brotherly love act and to get it right. I first I seemed scared, but I mean, I needed to know what I was doing when I do see our guests. So I practiced with him and then things went too far. I really don't want to describe it.

I walked out and all the girls waved to us, greeted us, like a normal day I guess. I looked around wondering where my body is. I only hope Hikaru makes it on time. Seeing how the buses are out of order today, he would have to walk and knowing him he isn't used to it. Then again, it shouldn't be that bad. It's only about a block or two away from the school. I'd say from here to there it takes about fifth-teen minutes, but then again I speed walk so I have enough time.

"Hey Hikaru,"

I looked over my shoulder only to see Kaoru calling to me.

"We better hurry. The boss wants us in the third music room early today. I guess it's important or something,"

I nodded and followed behind. I only hope Hikaru shows up soon.

**POV: Hikaru**

Just my luck, walking seems to take a lot out of person. Since I'm in a wimpy body, it makes matter even harder for me. I wish I had my own body right now. I could speed my pass up. I hate the commoner's life. I hate, hate, hate it! Why does Tamaki think it great any way? Sure, they live a lower life style than we do, but I don't see the good in it. I guess I'll have to deal with tings.

I looked at the cheap wrist watch on my shoulder and I still had plenty of time. It doesn't matter. I'm about a step away from being on the campus. As I took my last few steps, I saw my body there and started to walk off. I also saw Kaoru calling my body over to him. This is strange. Normally we'd just stand out here unless… great, a meeting today. Figures.

I ended up sprinting as fast as these girly legs took me and only hope I wouldn't be late to the meeting. Then, I ran into Haruhi…..

**POV: Haruhi**

I walked on, following Kaoru for a while. He seemed quite, in his strange way. Still, he was worried about his brother and I understand. I would be too if my brother started acting strange, especially and I hate to say this, started acting in a more girly way. Yes, I admit I can be girly at times. Not all the time.

I was about to open the doors to the third music room when suddenly some one trampled over me.

"Hey! Watch where…"

"Hey, sorry about that,"

"It's ok…Hikaru," I whispered in his ears.

"Haruhi, you finally arrived," Kaoru said, smiling at Hikaru.

"Yeah, the buses were out today. So I had to walk,"

"I see. If you two don't mind, I'm going on ahead for a minute. I'll see you in the room shortly,"

Kaoru took off and left me and Hikaru alone for a while. Now we can get to business.

"Finally. I didn't know how long I could hold up the act. Now offense Haruhi. I'm just tired right now and a little…" He paused and looked down at my shoes like something was bothering him, other than fact that was having a rough day.

"A little what?"

"Well….umm…I…uhhh,"

"Just say it and get it over with please,"

"Fine. I didn't use the bathroom this morning,"

"So you didn't brush my hair or teeth!?"

"I…I..did,"

"Thanks heavens. You didn't use the toilet did you?"

"No I didn't,"

"Come on, I understand. Same problem with me,"

I dragged him into the men's bathroom and made sure no one was in here, and then I locked the door quickly. He stared at me, but I assured him we'll be fine in here.

"So, do you want to go first or should I?"

"How about this, you teach me first. Ok. This sounds strange, but I need…assistance,"

He nodded and showed me the ropes if you want to call it that. I'm not going to explain much what occurred. I don't think any one wants to know what happened any way. He then looked at me and was disgusted a little I guess, but then he popped the question and wanted me to tell him what to do.

"Look, its simple. Go in the stale and just go. Not that hard alright,"

"I know that,"

"Then why did you want help?"

"It's because I didn't…well...you get the idea!"

I laughed a little and just nodded. He went in the stale and you can assume what occurred. We washed our hands and left the room, unlocking it of course. We headed into the third music room where a angry Tamaki senpai awaited us.

**POV: Hikaru**

As we stepped into the brightly pinkish room, the boss pointed at the both of. I don't know if he was pointing to me or Haruhi, but he seemed angry at the both us for some reason.

"YOU TWO! YOU'RE LATE!!!!!"

"Sorry boss. We had things to due," Haruhi said pulling off my signature speech.

"Well then, now that every one is here, we can get to business. Kyouya! Hand them today's assignment!"

The tall black shadow figure loomed over us and handed us both what appears to be paper with the schedule laid out. I looked over it and then saw the title at the bottom read "Spa from 3:20-6:30."

"_Spa! At this time of situation! You have to be kidding me! I hate him so much right now!"_

"So now you two understand what's going on. Our beloved Master Tamaki proposed the idea of going to a spa to relax. However; since he has never been accustomed to the Japanese style of things, he wanted to enjoy the spa in that since. Now during the time we will entertain our guests and bathe. We are using a uni-sex bath, so please be aware of those…perverted members like our dear Tamaki," Kyouya announced and then adjusted his glasses.

"I'M NOT A PREVERT!!!!!!"

"Yes you are," Haruhi said, like me.

Haruhi probably wanted to say that for a long time now. I'm glad she got the chance.

"SHUT UP! Now let's get to the real heart of the situation,"

"Right. You see, Haruhi is a female as we all know. Our guests still think she is a male and there for will be in the uni-sex bath. However, we can't cover up her body and we can't say she is excused from joining us. That's why I was thinking of changing this event for just us hosts. I want out king to enjoy the cultural difference, but at the same time enjoy the spa. If any one agrees with me and thinks we should allow it to be just us, please say "I" or nothing at all,"

"I"

"I"

"I!!!!!"

"Hmm…I"

"I…"

Now the votes came up to me and Haruhi. I assumed Haruhi would agree with every one and it's her body, so I don't think she would object.

"I" I said.

"I….suggest something else,"

"WHAT!!!!!" Tamaki announced over dramatizing every thing….again.

"I think we can do both. Hika….I mean Haruhi can have her own bath. This way the rest of us can still see our guest while she enjoys her time alone. If it comes to the case her guests want to see her, just tell them she has an injury on her chest and must cover it up. I think that will work, right sen…I mean boss,"

"Well, I suppose that could work. Seeing how we still can make money," Kyouya said looking into his black book.

"I think it's a great idea!!!!!" Hunny said jumping up and down with Urusa-chan.

Mori nodded like normal and the boss had to think on it. Kaoru seemed to agree, even through he didn't say anything. Looks like Haruhi's plan won. I wasn't concern at all. It's her body and not mine. I'll let her make her own decisions.

"Well then, Hikaru's plan wins. I may not like it myself, but if makes every one happy. This meeting is done and over!" He took the paddle, which he randomly found and threw it on the floor.

"So that means I might have my own separate bath?" I reassured.

"Yes Haruhi. You might," Kyouya said calculating now in his book.

"OH HARUHI!!!!!!" Suddenly Tamaki was clutching onto me tightly and I couldn't breathe. "DADDY WILL MISS YOU!!!!! I WANT US TO BE TOGETHER!!!! I DON'T WANT YOU BY YOUR SELF!!!!"

"If you don't want me being alone….then could you…PLEASE STOP HUGGING ME!!!!!???"

"Oh my. My daughter is being a rebel,"

"I'm not, but I'd like to breathe if you don't mind,"

He removed his body away from min and I brushed myself from all of the Tamaki sweat. I looked at the clock and knew that all day….I would be counting the time till the spa. I only pray that nothing goes wrong.

**To be continued with part two of school day**

**(Sorry for it being so long, I'd thought I'd explain there day so far and then move into school. It makes it easier and more entertaining. ^^ review, favorite, whatever you like. I'm hoping for this to be successful as "Awakening Love" my TamaXHaru fanfic)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 "School Day Part 2"**

**Author: Over an amount of time, this fanfic, along with my other competitive fanfic Awakening Love has been getting constant hits. For those that want to know what Awakening Love is about, it is a TamaXHaru fanfic based on this exact same idea, but has more comedy than serious. So if you enjoy TamaXHaru, then read it. Most of you reading are supporters of HikaXHaru and to be honest I support both pairings. I'm not one sided really. I mainly support TamaXHaru more than HikaXHaru and believe in the twins being perfect for each other. Now, before I forget. There will be no update next week. I'm going to a con and hopefully meeting Vic *Tamaki* and yeah. Letting you all know. So enjoy this update and yeah. **

**POV: Haruhi**

_I hate my life. I seriously hate my life. I'm sorry diary, but today sucks. First off, some how yesterday I ended up in Hikaru's body, which seems strange, his younger brother Kaoru is trying to make out with me every second of the day and lastly, the "king of bakas" decided we should go to the spa and not an American spa, no, traditional Japanese bath house which means being naked…__**full**__ naked. I don't know what I'm worried about the most. First off, having naked women fan drooling over me as some crazy chicks try to…never mind, having Kaoru acting the same way, but in his twinest, having Hikaru as me be naked, which means he might get all perverted, having Tamaki being the same way and trying to…well you know or the fact that my body is in a unisex spa with men and women and that I have to keep it a secrete of what gender I am and the fact that if my body is separate, me worrying about how Hikaru is doing!!! It's a lot on my mind. God, I just want this nightmare done and over. I want to wake up and see me again. Oh crap, I forgot about something important. Why me!!!???? I might have to look…well, you know. Diary, thank you for being there. You're my only true friend right now_

I closed the book and threw it in my bag. Hikaru would take it home for me. It was the only time I could right now, when we were alone. If senpai found out me and Hikaru were in the back room, he would remove us, punish me and make me suffer harsh pain. Like I said, my life sucks.

I watched the dial on the clock swing back and forth. Time had arrived now and senpai lined us up in the nice fancy limo. It was black and spaces. He made me and Kaoru sit next to each other, Kyouya was sitting alone, Mori and Hunny sat next to each other and of course he sat Hikaru next to him. I could tell Hikaru hated this. Kyouya discussed the plans and said that Hikaru aka my body would be alone. It was better that way and he wanted to do it so he can keep the "prevs" away. Tamaki once again shouted at him as we laughed.

I really wanted to enjoy this, but I couldn't. Seeing how A: were at a bath house doesn't make me happy and also, well, I'm not me right now. I really don't want to be some one else. Life seems greater when you're your self. Still, maybe Hikaru has the same thought as I do. I'm betting he is worrying about me.

**POV: Hikaru**

As the flamboyant Tamaki kept clutching onto me, my thoughts spun around. I was grateful having my own bath, even though we agreed all the same against the idea. I was wondering how I'm going to pull this off. I mean, the bath I have my own privacy, thank god. Everything else will suck. The cosplays, the being attached every day. I see nothing good in this really. Still… Haruhi seems off into space.

She is worrying. I just feel it. Well, if I didn't like her even a little, I'd say she is being an idiot, but then again, she looks cute like staring, even as me. Suddenly we stopped and I landed in her I mean my lap.

"Uhh…Hi..Haruhi," She said, almost embarrassed, but pulled it back.

"Sorry, I fell,"

"HARUHI! STOP FALLING INTO PEOPLE'S LAP! IT SHOULD BE MY LAP YOU WANT NOT HIS!!!" Tamaki said as he clearly pointed to Haruhi.

"Umm….sorry senpai. I didn't mean to?"

"Well next time watch what you're doing. Come with me Haruhi and we'll change…."

"Not going to happen pervert!" Haruhi said as he pulled Tamaki's ears.

I laughed to myself and he complained and moved around some. She threw him into a trash can. She's probably enjoying my awesome super strength. Yeah, I'm super strong.

"Haruhi, you ready to go inside? There is a separate bath house for you just down the hall. I'm sure…you'd love it," Kaoru said as we walked over and pulled the "love" act.

"Sorry Kaoru, but that act won't work on me. I know everything trick in the book,"

"Really?" He questioned me for a second and then his eyes changed. The seemed…different.

"Uh...yeah,"

"You know, if you have something to tell me, just say it. I don't like to the play the guessing game…H-,"

Suddenly Tamaki came running back with Haruhi. He smelled awful. Like a weird mix of rotten fish, spoiled milk, bad eggs, lathered in two year old cow shit with a hint of pine for some good substance. It was to the point you could see the stink lines and even the stink lines and stink lines.

"Uh…senpai, you smell," I said covering my nose.

"I do not. I smell like cherry blossoms," He said glistening with magical roses around him.

"Actually boos, I agree with h-her. You smell pretty bad, but not as bad you…Hikaru,"

Suddenly Kaoru leaned over the confused Haruhi. She glanced at me and I shrugged.

"Well if you excuse me, I'm going to share my beautiful stance with every one," Tamaki said trotting off to see his fangirls.

"Good luck with that," every one shouted out.

Now Kaoru was staring at us with questioning eyes. I fear the truth slipped out and he knows what happened.

**POV: Haruhi**

After the king of idiots left, Kaoru seemed to be looking at us strangely. His eyes seemed curious in a way. Did he finally figure out what happen? Who knows? They glanced at me for a second and then back at Hikaru. Finally he said something. These words would shock me.

"Hey Hikaru, don't forget about our date tonight. So remember to not over do this act of ours alright. Save it for me,"

"Umm…sure," I shrugged and looked over at Hikaru as he seemed to smack his forehead for some reason.

"You know Haruhi; you can join us if you like. Besides, I think Hikaru would like that,"

He glanced at Hikaru would suddenly stop trembling to look at his younger brother. He looked at me now and I shrugged confused.

"You know, I wouldn't mind coming. Besides, how bad can it be?" He said lying. He knew how bad it is and was. Probably came to watch out for me.

"Good then. We'll pick you up tonight, but first let's head over to the bath houses. The king must be waiting impatiently,"

All three of us started to walk over. I still couldn't believe I had a date with Kaoru, but not as me, as his gay brother. Yes, I'm admitting they are gay and no one can stop me! This will be the worst date ever, no, maybe. The date with Tamaki in the ride "It's a small world" was just as bad, maybe even worse.

The hall of the building seemed very oriental. The hall way had that cherry wood color and red velvet carpet. Small lit candles were placed on the side to give it that "relaxing" feeling. I did feel relaxed…some. Hikaru looked around as well and seemed to like the art piece on the ceiling. It had that Asian fine design in a gold color. I liked it, it gave me that relaxed feeling when I looked at it.

Suddenly that feeling seemed to disappear. Kaoru reached for my hand and I removed it away from him. He gave me a confused look, but I then shrugged and placed my hand back on my side where he attempted again. Was he trying to finding out our secrete?

We then made it to the spa rooms. Each was labeled with the different groups here. I saw the one that said "Ouran" with two signs. One must be for Hikaru and the rest for us. I was staring at them when I felt a tugged and then was taken off some where.

"Hika-"

"Sshh. You know why I pulled you over here right?" Hikaru said in a whisper.

"Yeah, to discuss our plans correct?"

"Exactly. Look," He stopped and looked around. "You will have to try and pull my act off around the ladies. They'll expect one of us to be hurt, a brotherly kiss, a lean in close and you get the idea. Can you try and manger that?"

I blinked as I tried to take in all of that. I nodded and he nodded and as we went back over there. As we walked, "mommy" and "daddy" were having an argument over something. We stopped and stood over by the two.

"Look, I told you we can't allow them to deal with this," Kyouya said looking down into the black book.

"WHY NOT!!!??? I DO NOT SMELL!!!!!"

"I'm sorry daddy, but if you want to be a good boy then listen to me. Our guests will die if you don't leave them be. We'll arrange a private room for you,"

"BUT I DON'T WANT A PRIVATE ROOM!!!!!!"

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't have any other rooms open right now," said one of the workers coming over.

"You don't? Well then that's a problem," Kyouya said as his eyes glowed red in rage.

"HAHA!!!! I WIN!!! I ALWAYS WIN!!!!"

"Well then I guess you will have to share a bath with Haruhi then,"

"That's right I'll get to- "

"You can't be serious senpai!!!!???" Hikaru said yelling in rage.

"_Great. Now I hate my life even worse than before,"_

"I'm afraid so Haruhi. There isn't anything I can do,"

Tamaki was jumping up and down now, pleased really. I seriously want to die now. Hikaru seemed to be feeling the same and I had to go along with whatever. The lady took us to the changing rooms. We were lucky they had separate rooms, but I changed to change with all our members in the room. There were so many things I did not need to see about the guys. I had to change and that made things harder for me.

I started taking off my shirt, unbuttoning the buttons. I was fine there, now about the pants. I slowly reached for the zipper when a fully naked Kaoru came walking up to me. I covered me eyes quickly.

"Hikaru what's wrong? Should I help you-"

"No no! I'm fine. Just meet me outside,"

Every one left, but Kaoru stayed in the room to watch me struggle. I was getting angry at him.

"I told you to wait outside Kaoru!!!" I yelled at him and he walked over, grinning happily.

"I'm not going to leave tell you admit that you need help…Haruhi,"

**POV: Hikaru**

I was in the changing room and I was happy to be alone. I could change in peace, but not really. Seeing my how I am Haruhi and how she is a girl made everything difficult. She had boobs for crying out loud! My perverted side would get out and I don't want that. However; I ended up changing even when I didn't want to. I wrapped a towel around myself and went into the bath house where a fully naked me and Tamaki stood waiting. Luckily they also had towels on.

"Hey H-Hikaru," I said standing next to Haruhi.

"He knows," She whispered in my ear.

"Tamaki or-"

"Kaoru" she said again and took off. She patted me on the back and a perverted Tamaki stood and headed into the bath. I turned around as soon as that white towel started to come off. He called me over and I shook my head.

"Haruhi, please come in. I won't look,"

He turned his body and I removed the towel and went it. I felt so strange, but water felt awesome, so I ignored that thought and thought about the warm water against my girly body. Tamaki started to splash around in the bath. I guess he could act childish seeing how he wasn't entertaining today.

I swam over by him and sat down over by a rock. He followed and placed his hands over on my shoulder.

"So Haruhi, it's nice we get some time alone together," He said in that "charming" voice.

"Umm b-senpai, just want are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, trying to spend time with my daughter,"

"_Is this guy trying to rape me or something? Err, men. Wait, I did I just think that? God I think I'm going insane,"_

"Look, let's lay some ground rules while were in here ok,"

He nodded and I started to explain. For those who don't want to read, I won't down the list of the following:

**Hikaru's Spa List**

**1: No touching Haruhi ANY WHERE**

**2: No sex lines**

**3: No splashing**

**4: No Looking at Haruhi naked**

**5: No staring down pass Haruhi's head**

**6: No filming Haruhi naked**

**7: No perverted mind theater**

"Haruhi, that's no fun at all," Tamaki said, with puppy eyes.

"Sorry senpai, but that's my rules. Besides, you need to wash yourself. They brought over soap and shampoo, go shower in the corner and leave me alone,"

He swam to a corner and did just that. I sank down and enjoyed my bath, but that's when I heard a scream and wondered if that was Haruhi.

To be continued…..

**No more spa scenes. Haruhi will explain when she is home. Sorry ppl, but no yaoi today. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 "Twinest Lives"**

**Author: Sorry for this slow update guys. I have other stories to type and people wanting to read. Awakening Love has been update twice now with new chapters for my TamaXHaru fans and this chapter will probably be longer than those two. Depends on how much I want to write and stuff. Any ways, I've been meaning to get back into the mood of two characters switching places. I've been writing lately about a guy going to school as a girl at a girls host club. Another Ouran fanfic, but set at Lobelia with there own host club, not run by Benio. So yeah…On with the story. ^^**

**POV: Haruhi**

The torture. I can't handle this any more. I'll explain to you guys what happened to eve make me say this. So if you re-call the screaming…well, it wasn't me. Let's just say there was a pervert lurking over the wall from the other bath house. He was even taking pictures of us too. I assure he was more interested in the ladies than us men, well, the rest of the guys. During our…gayness, one of the girls just so happened to hear a voice from the bath house next to us. My intentions led me to guess it was senpai trying to see what we as a club was up too; then again he would be distracted with my body there and wouldn't even care about us.

So any way, back to the pervert. The girl saw a man with rough looking facial hair and a happy pleased face. The girl, obviously scared, screamed in the bath house. Every one turned to her and she pointed up at the wall as the man came tumbling down into our side. Kaoru and I jumped into action and told the girls to quickly get out, change and leave the area. Then Hunny and Mori would jump into the scene and handle the guy for question. Kyouya started doing the technical thing and calling the front desk.

So you now see, it was a sheer case of perverted guy doing his…well, perverted-ness. The torture of it all was mainly because it was a guy doing this and that a girl tried to grab some private area, but Kaoru did the right thing and grabbed me pulling off a twinest act. Thank god.

Now the event is over and its time for us to go home. Hikaru looked at me, sad really that he would go home to my crazy father. I was scared too, but happy at the same time. Kaoru finally figured out what occurred which means he won't try to rape me. In fact, seeing this situation he would probably help me. I only hope Hikaru does ok at my place. With my father around, he might things worse.

Hikaru got into the car with Tamaki and they drove off to my place. Our car showed up and I went inside of it. Kaoru sat next to me and we put the window of the car up so Kaoru and I could have a private decision.

"So Haruhi, I bet your wondering how I figured this whole thing out," Kaoru said, sounding brilliant when he was just as equally or even less smart than his older brother.

"Well Kaoru, I am curious,"

"Well, I started to notice Hikaru acting strangely at first, that being you of coarse. Usually Hikaru wouldn't mind taking baths, especially together and the fact that when I changed in front of, you ran off like a squeamish kitchen. So I was curious. Than came earlier today. When we were at school, you seemed nervous about this whole thing. You wanted Hikaru to host today, but then again you didn't want him to look at your body and he didn't want you looking at his. That's when it magically came together. I knew you were acting the opposite of each other, plus you two kept having private conversations which made it obvious in my mind. All stories and movies have that same idea of private conversations. It's getting old really,"

"So you figured it out like that? Geeze, how come the others haven't figured it out yet?"

"Well, Kyouya might discover it soon, he is smart, so I say in a few hours he'll know and not say anything. Hunny it might take some time. He will figure it out as soon as Hikaru does something stupid and Mori…well, we never know about him really. Tamaki is an idiot and you know he won't figure it out unless some one tells him and even so he needs proof,"

"I guess your right on that market. Actually, with the way the author planned this, I don't think she'll have any one figure it out. Just you, Hikaru and I will know about this,"

"Really? That sucks,"

"It does, but one fan will complain. I say in a few hours, minutes or days. That's how long it takes her to read the reviews to her stories,"

"Interesting…Well, back on tract, it's time for you to start your lessons Haruhi,"

"Lessons?"

"Yes. You will have step by step lessons on how to act as a male, act like Hikaru and be a lover…like me," Hikaru then leaned in and kissed my cheek and paused for that lovely charming look.

"Uhh…please stop,"

He remained his body and sat up in the car seat till we made it back to the mansion. Once again, it was hue, bigger than my place and better. He pulled me out of the car and took me inside. He then took me back to "our" room and sat me down.

"Kaoru…what are you planning?" I asked.

"Well, if you must know, you need to be accepting to looking at the make body…full male body,"

"No! You are not changing in front of me Kaoru!"

"But it's apart of your lesson,"

"No!"

"What if we had fancy tuna tonight?"

"I will not under…did you say fancy tuna?"

He nodded his head. Just the thought of it made me hungry. Fancy tuna…

"Alright. You have a deal. I'm not going to like this you know,"

"I figured that.. It's not like it's that bad. My fangirls would love to see this right now and the fans reading this would love to hear the juicy details, but this is T+, so the details are min,"

"I hate fan fictions,"

So Kaoru changed in front of me naked and I saw something I never wanted to see in my life. He made me stare at it till I could accept it was there and stuff. He even moved and walked around and just seeing it made me want to close my eyes. After a half hour he stopped and changed close. Finally I was free from this…torture.

"Now it's time for you Haruhi to change,"

"WHAT!!!!??? NO!!!!!"

"Fancy tuna,"

"Fine,"

So I ended up changing and looking into a mirror for a while, staring at "it". I seriously hate my life right now. What other weird things will Kaoru make me do? That question seemed to pop up with even more weird things. I was glad that after some time, he allowed me to have a small break. Staring down at a certain area is not fun, even if you know it's natural.

An hour passed and Kaoru got me back on track. This time it was changing clothes. He told me that when we change into clothes, we need to look some what alike. That's just what twins do. So after time we agreed to wear certain things that we both like, such as plain blue jeans, a white t-shirt and some black shoes. I could understand what they meant. Being a twin sometimes means being alike and acting alike. However; I find these two don't want exactly that. They seem like…they want to be known as individuals and nothing more.

Kaoru snapped his fingers and I woke up back to reality. He looked at me with a question and I just faked a smile.

"Sorry Kaoru, I have a lot on my mind right now,"

"I can imagine. Seeing how you are Hikaru and it must be bother some. I sometimes wish…I can be in his world,"

"But why? Aren't you pretty much in each other's worlds?"

"Not exactly. Hikaru lives a life of wanting to be…known let's just say. He may act stubborn, but all he wants is to be happy and know where he belongs. He wants some one in his life, some one special. I just want…to be loved that's all. I may seem childish, but deep inside…I'm just a man like any other man in this world trying to find where he belongs. Isn't that right Haruhi?"

My eyes opened wide and I nodded. I can see how these two want a separate life. They are know for being almost alike, but deep inside, they just want to-well-be unique in there own way.

Kaoru turned to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. He had this unconformable look.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, but for the last lesson…you'll have to get deep within our secrete,"

"What do you mean?"

He turned away from me as his voice went deeper. He seemed…worried about something.

"You'll have to…understand our twin act to the fullest level which might involve us…having sex,"

"Kaoru, are you sure about this? We don't have to-"

"DO YOU WANT PEOPLE TO KNOW YOU'RE HARUHI!!!!???" He shouted in rage, his eyes crying out tears of sorrow and he sat back down beside me.

I felt his pain and rubbed his back. He is going through withdraws right now. He knows his brother's body is beside him, but he also realizes who it is deep within. He truly misses his brother. Hikaru probably feels the same way right now. He feels his brother's pain, even when they are far away. They recognize each other's emotions and do whatever they can to solve them. Now I think I understand them better. They don't want to be apart, but they don't want to be together forever. It's a lose situation for both of them and life has told them that they need to experience this early…through me.

"Kaoru, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. If you think this will help me then I say ok, I'll accept it, but if it causes you pain, then let's not do it. You don't want Hikaru to worry about you. He is probably feeling your pain right now and he is worried. Don't make him suffer Kaoru. Do what you want to do. He'll understand no matter what you choose,"

His eyes now soften a little smile came back upon his face. He was…happy.

"Thank you Haruhi. Thank you…for understanding. I'll let this lesson pass some other time. Besides…dinner is about ready,"

I shook my head and followed him downstairs. I realized something now that I never experienced before. Maybe…I'm in love now…with Kaoru.

To be continued…

**Sorry for the late update. I started writing this earlier and never got the chance to finish it. So this time it's updated and I thought I'd start up a little love triangle here. Haruhi love Kaoru, Kaoru loves Hikaru, Hikaru loves Haruhi and Tamaki comes in trying to steal Haruhi back. Ok, it's more like a square, but it still works. So many fans will either hate me, love me or won't care. So sorry about that. I'm trying to work out a main plot. Enjoy till the next update. ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 "Commoner's Life Ain't Easy"**

**Author: Ok you guys. I've been trying to update all my work. I went to finish "Awakening Love" so I can start on the sequel to it and than slowly work on my other's. To tell you truth, I've been reading the manga and I'm six chapters away till the newest chapter, so yeah and I've been sort of in that HikaXHaru mood, even through TamaXHaru to me is cute and funny, HikaXHaru is more serious and dramatic love. Any ways, I really hadn't come up with new ideas for this one or any of my other's, so I'll do my best. Now onto the newest update.**

**POV: Hikaru**

God, why is it that you tend to pick on the most handsome of all your creatures to torture? Time and time again I've noticed people with my charm or beauty get pick on and I feel your doing this. Like playing your own video game up their and determining how things will be played. I hate to admit this, but you even pick on poor Tono and he doesn't deserve…ok, maybe he does sometimes, but my point is, give the guy some credit. The only reason I'm this is the trouble you're now putting me into.

When I got home at Haruhi's place, I thought things might be simple and nice and easy. Sure, I understand she is commoner and has to do labor and I've done it before, but what I don't understand is the amount she has to do. First thing, as soon as she gets home, she is expected to do homework, which is fairly quick and easy, but it depends. Then comes cooking so when her father gets home, he can aspect dinner on the table. Following that up, she has to clean the house by vacuuming, clean the kitchen, clean the bath room, clean the living room and she has to do laundry. Then she has to get the mail, baby sit once in a while and top of that, study and prepare for the host club "surprises" the next day. No wonder why she looks tired some times the next day. Not to mention, often her father comes home drunk. Geeze, hard life.

I tired managing Haruhi's entire schedule for her. I did the chores and did her homework and study for whatever and then I knew what would occur the next day, so that's easy for me. I made a simple dish for dinner using my "basic" knowledge of cooking. I made chicken fingers and macaroni and cheese. For desert, chocolate pudding. Yep and everything was microwaveable, nothing really needed to be cooked. I hope he likes it!

Suddenly the door opened and a shaggy looking tranny stepped right through the door and collapsed onto the floor. I ran over and helped him up. He smelled of many strong flumes, from whiskey to even stronger alcohol. He tapped my shoulder and looked at me through his tired eyes.

"Hey Haruhi, I'm sorry. I had too much and…he he, you look pretty,"

"You're drunk again aren't you!?" I said, irritated like Haruhi.

"No! I'm not drunk!"

"You said it yourself; you had too much to drink,"

"Liar!"

I rolled my eyes and patted him on the back. I guess I'll eat alone tonight. This will be strange; I've never eaten alone before. Oh well, I guess this is what it's like to be an only child living with a single parent.

"Come on dad, let's get you into bed," I sounded, very daughterly…I guess.

I dragged his legs and I "attempted" to carry him. He kept laughing and saying "wee" as I dragged him off into his room. He laid him on the bed and helped him undressed some. He waved his hand at me and told me to leave. I sighed and went out to the table were a cold meal was waiting for me.

"Dinner for one tonight," I replied, upset.

I looked down at the meal and attempted to eat some of it. Even the taste didn't seem to please my appetite. For once in my life, I wish Kaoru was here. Even when one of us was sick, we would still eat in the same room together, laugh together and both share the same illness together. We were together, both one of the same. This is why…we never leave each other's side.

"You know something…I'm starting to learn something. Being alone, isn't exactly what I'd thought it would be. It's true; Kaoru and I will always be twins. We'll always look alike and have exact or similar views on things. Even our personalities might be similar, but our inner core, our hearts will always be different. This is something…that will be hard to break between him and me. We've shared everything. Our laughs and pains. If I do leave him and find some one in my life…I want to know, how will he act? Will he accept this? I've seen as my bother, but I've also seen him as my lover in the past and this is something I don't want. For once- I want to break free and just be me,"

This will always be true to me. As I looked down at my plate, the food started to become damp and soggy. Little pools filled in the cracks of the macaroni, making it into a plan of endless cheese and no longer than canyon that it once was. I felt the cheeks on my face and a small stream had ran down my hand. I understand why. From now on, this won't be the same for me any more.

I picked up my plate and rinsed them off in the sink. I also cleaned the rest of my mess up and went to bed. The drunk father, was snoring when I went past his door. I didn't want to change clothes and expose any flesh I might see. I ended up taking the jacket, tie and shoes off. I slipped into bed and set the alarm clock for next morning. I only hope that tomorrow will be brighter. Brighter for me, him and my little guardian angle…Haruhi.

_**To be continued….**_


End file.
